


The Damned and The Deranged

by asdflkjhg5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, Gay, Human!Ashton, M/M, Monsters, Unsafe Sex, Wendigos, Witches, biting kink, feminine!luke, vampire, vampire!michael, werewolf!calum, witch!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdflkjhg5sos/pseuds/asdflkjhg5sos
Summary: Luke moves to a small town called Etheridge for College, where he got a scholarship a whole year early. What he doesn’t know is the horrors that await him in the town.





	The Damned and The Deranged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve posted this on Wattpad almost completed and because it’s one of my favourites I’d like to post it here too because my faves books/one shots go here
> 
> Also in this Luke meets someone called Reece who is a made up male OC of mine that’s I use frequently, they’re called ruke and they’re super cute
> 
> Also Lukes last name is not Hemmings in this, I made it Hampshire for plot purposes
> 
> thank you for reading

Luke sat in the front seat of his mum's car, staring out at the window as they passed the "Welcome to Etheridge!" sign which had an overgrown tree beside it, hiding half of the sign.

Luke's mother, Katie, looked around at their new surroundings as they entered the small yet bustling town. Everyone was outside and moving and doing things, probably extra busy due to all the new college kids entering the town for the next year.

Katie stopped at a red light, looking at Luke and then the streets around her, "there's some bad mojo here." She said softly looking at her son.

Luke laughed, "sure, mum."

"I'm serious!" Katie exclaimed, looking at Luke who pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Mum I know you think you're psychic, but it's gonna be fine, I'll be fine." Luke smiled, looking at his mother, who had the same blond curls and bright blue eyes. "I promise."

Katie sighed, her hand going to the cross around her neck as the light turned green. Luke's hand did the same, feeling the chain through his shirt, he was raised to believe in what he wanted to, and Luke wasn't a heavy supporter of God, he thought there could be some sort of God but he didn't really care.

They followed the street signs towards the College Dorms and ended up on Montrose Way, where three large dorm buildings stood, old looking with bright flowers outside and two large oak trees either side of the entrances.

They parked up, before getting out and Luke took out his dorm key that was sent to him, as well as his college pass that would allow him to get in and out of the college. Luke and his mum both got a box from the car boot, one of Luke's photographs and hair products etc and one full of clothes. Then they headed inside the busy dormitories, the walls being light blue and a wooden trim around the top and bottom.

Luke's dorm was on the top (fourth) floor, so they took the large wooden stairs up to his floor. They walked down the corridor, and right to the end where Luke's dorm was. The door was already wide open, Luke's roommate already in there and unpacking his laptop from his bag.

Luke bit his lip before he opened his mouth, "hey."

Luke's roommate looked up and grinned, "hey roomie."

"I'm Luke." The blond said, putting his box down before he stuck his hand out for the mystery boy to shake.

"I'm Ashton, do you two need some help with your stuff?"

Katie smiled, "that's sweet, yes we'd like some help."

"Great." Ashton smiled, already seeming to be a kind and helpful kinda guy, someone Luke needed as a friend in his life.

Ashton helped them get all of Luke's boxes and after the last one, they stood in the dorm room. Katie took out an envelope, handing it to Luke, "here's two hundred dollars until your debit card gets here on Monday."

"Thanks, mum." Luke smiled, hugging his mum tightly. "I'll miss you, I'll come home at Christmas."

"Good, me and your dad will miss you like crazy." She kissed Luke's cheek, "I'm so proud of you Lu."

"Thank you." Luke smiled, kissing her forehead before saying, "now go, you better start the drive home."

Katie huffed, "kicking me out already."

"It was good to meet you, Mrs Hampshire," Ashton called as Luke walked his mum to their door.

"You too Ashton, look after my baby," Katie said, Luke sending her a glare. Then she looked at Luke, lowering her voice, "remember, wear what you want, I know you dressed down today but still, don't be afraid to wear what you feel comfortable in."

"I will." Luke smiled, before Katie began to walk away and Luke sighed, he was finally becoming an adult, off to college and only at seventeen, a whole year early.

Luke went back inside his dorm, shutting the door behind him, "so..." Luke started, Ashton looking at him. "Do you wanna get some food?"

"Sure." Ashton grinned, "I'll pay."

"No it's fine, I will." Luke smiled, picking up his jacket, "mum gave me some for a few days, we deserve it after all that unpacking,"

Ashton chuckled, "alright then." He said, picking up his leather jacket and his glasses, putting them on before they left, money and dorm keys in hand. "I know a nice burger joint near here, it's got a cute fifties style to it."

"Have you been here before then?" Luke asked, the pair of them walking down the old creepy stairs.

"Only to visit the campus." Ashton shrugged, "my mum remarried to this rich guy who we're pretty sure is doing something illegal, so he paid for all my tuition."

"Woah, really?" Luke asked, "I got here for an honours program, I only have to pay half of my tuition, my first year is free, though."

"So you're seventeen?"

Luke nodded, "yeah, apparently I was too smart for high school. I didn't even go to prom."

"Hey neither did I, it's fine." Ashton laughed, "I got dumped the night of prom so I never went."

"Awe, I'm sorry." Luke frowned, "what was her name?"

"His name was Richard." Ashton corrected, making Luke blush.

"You didn't set off my gaydar." Luke pointed out, seeing the diner down the street, it had bright lights and a large red neon sign.

"I don't usually, it was a shock to everyone when I came out." Ashton laughed, "so you like boys too?"

"Mhm, probably the gayest person ever." Luke joked.

They entered the diner, getting a booth. The waitress came over with some menus and they ordered their drinks, getting milkshakes. They looked through the menus before the waitress came over again and took their orders and then their menus.

Luke looked out the window of the diner, "it's so creepy in this town." Luke pointed out, "my mum said it's got some bad mojo" Luke laughed.

"It is creepy." Ashton agreed, "I was looking for a job and I stumbled upon the town's history and apparently there was a mass homicide in the seventies, twelve college students died."

Luke's eyes widened, "really? Holy shit."

Ashton nodded, "yeah, but they killed the guy who did it."

"Shit, I should've googled before I moved here." Luke laughed lightly, the waitress coming over with their milkshakes.

"Well it's fine now obviously, the murderer is dead, it's been forty years too."

Luke hummed and sipped at his banana milkshake, "can I tell you something, Ash? Wait, can I call you Ash?"

"Sure you can, what's up?" Ashton asked.

"Um, this isn't what I usually wear," Luke said, gesturing to the oversized Guns'N'Roses shirt he wore and the black skinny jeans. "And I usually wear skirts and crop tops and makeup and I just wanted to give you a heads up, and if you wanna swap roommates now, that's fine too."

Ashton shrugged, "Nah it's fine, there was a guy at my high school who wore skirts and stuff too, so it's cool. You can wear whatever you want." Ashton beamed making Luke grin.

"Great, that's amazing, I didn't want you to unexpectedly see me in girly clothes and to be shocked."

"It's cool Luke," Ashton assured the blond.

After they'd eaten their food and finished off their milkshakes, they left the diner. They started their walk back to the dorms, talking about random stuff and laughing to themselves when Luke looked up from his shoes to see a group of boys walking towards them.

They got closer and Luke's eyes connected to a tall brunette, who sent Luke a wink, making Luke shiver instinctively. The guy chuckled and they disappeared down the street.

Once back at the dorms, Luke grabbed his toiletry bag and a towel before heading down to the showers. The blond sorted out his locker before he went to a cubicle and turned on the shower before he stripped off in the empty showers. He went inside the cubicle, ducking his head under the stream of hot water and sighing in content: "fuck." Luke whispered to himself at the relaxing feeling in his bones.

Luke closed his eyes as he washed his hair before he heard a locker slam, making him squeak and move away from under the water. He stuck his head out of the cubicle, holding the shower curtain tight in his hands.

He looked around, seeing no one in the showers and huffing, someone probably forgot something in their locker.

Luke finished off his shower, pulling on his new pyjamas, a pair of black and red checkered shorts and a jumper from his high school.

Luke grabbed his stuff and went back up to his dorm room where Ashton was already in his bed, his laptop on his lap. "Hey," Luke smiled, "someone scared the living shit out of me in the showers."

Ashton looked at Luke and wiggled his brows, "maybe it's a ghost." He teased making Luke roll his eyes.

"You're a dork."

Luke put his toiletries away before he grabbed his nail polish collection and got into bed. "What colour should I do?" Luke asked, holding up a pale pink colour and a dark red colour for Ashton to see.

Ashton squinted at the colours, "do the red."

Luke hummed and put the pink back before he started on his nails. "I suck at nails, my mum does them usually."

"I'm great at doing nails." Ashton said, "I do my sisters, mums and brothers."

"That's cute, come help me," Luke said, making Ashton get up and sit on Luke's bed. Ashton carefully did Luke's nails, in complete silence and concentration, before he blew on the blond's hands.

"They look cute." Ashton said with a smile, "I'm proud of that, if you ever need me for that again, I'll be happy to do it."

Luke smiled, leaning up and kissing Ashton's cheek, "thank you, Ash."

Ashton chuckled "you're welcome Lu."

Ashton got back into his own bed before Luke grabbed his phone and texted his mum about what he'd done after she left. Luke's home was three hours away, so she should have been home, safe and sound. He knew he'd miss his parents a lot and his younger brother, as well as his two older brothers. His mum had been cursed with four boys, as well as her husband, making it five messy boys in her house to clean up after.

Luke snuggled under the covers after his nails had dried before he set an alarm on his phone. He plugged his charger in before sighing and rolling over to look at Ashton.

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

"If you get a boyfriend while here and you want alone time with him, text me and I'll stay away from the dorm."

Ashton looked at Luke and grinned "likewise."

Then Luke rolled over, "night Ash."

"Goodnight Luke."


End file.
